


恋爱不难

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [43]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 恋爱太难的番外概要：Chris觉得谈恋爱实在太简单了
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chris这辈子从没觉得与人相处是一件很容易的事。直到他遇见了Napoleon Solo。

他们是在工作中认识的，双方分别代表了不同的客户利益，初次碰面时甚至隐隐有几分针锋相对，当时Chris根本没想过他们还可能会发展出私下交情。

然后不到八个小时后，他就在电梯里被人强吻了，再神使鬼差地被邀请去了对方的房间。整个晚上到最后，事情已经彻底超出了Chris所能理解的范畴。哪怕在那之后他连夜深挖出了Solo被封存的犯罪记录，他还是不明白Solo究竟想要从他这里得到什么。

但这也不妨碍第二天Solo再次过来勾搭他，然后一而再，再而三。在Chris还没想清楚时，他们又已经从简单快速地见面打一炮，直接升级进入了正式约会的关系，三个月之后，他甚至还借着一次出差机会，拿到了对方公寓的钥匙，获得了短期的同居邀请。

Chris捋顺了这个过程，困惑地发现，他几乎什么也没做，就已经完成了约会-恋爱-同居三大跨越。如果这就是所谓的恋爱关系，这也未免太简单了。

当然，世界上没有十全十美，他们这段关系的缺陷之一就是他们分隔两地，不得不忍受长期聚少离多的现状。而聚少离多的一个弊端，就是人们会变得越来越有距离，越来越无法沟通，最后走向分手。

结论：如果情侣之间想保持热情，他们应该经常在一起做爱，或其他任何他们能够一起做的事。

“不好意思，请再说一遍？”Solo说。

“你想要视频性爱吗？”因为种种原因，他们又一次半个月没能见面了，于是在视频通话时，Chris自然非常合理地提出了这个选项。

Solo噎住了几秒，半晌扶额笑了，“好吧，看来我没有幻听。我都没想到能听见你说这句话。”

“你在家里。”Chris说。在他看来，Solo是所有人里最不该对此大惊小怪的。

“我还正打算过去床上，”Solo告诉他。他调转屏幕，Chris便看见了他已经很熟悉的卧房，“但还有两个问题，第一，我很累，第二，亲爱的，你根本不会说下流话。所以视频性爱什么的，还是算了吧。”

Chris之前总算找到一个契机，说了他的自闭症问题。当时他的坦诚让Solo足足萎靡了小半月，甚至都明确表示暂时不想及和性有关的事，但他们也已经翻过那一页了。Chris也学到了两人关系中非常重要的一课：当你的伴侣想要而你不想时，你永远都有权利拒绝。反之也一样。

“我现在累得真的只想睡觉，”Solo坦然地说，“但太累了又有点睡不着，不如你和我说说话吧。”

“你想听我说什么？”

Solo想了想，含笑着伸手点了一下屏幕，“嗯，跟我说说你的工作吧。”

于是Chris从企业合并说起，包括资产评估、增减值、并购效益、利润操纵……他过了一会才注意到Solo已经没了声音，低头看了一眼屏幕，Solo半张脸压在枕头上，已经睡着了。

这个失败的远程视频性爱发起尝试就这么过去了，Chris没想到，下次他们见面时，Solo居然又问起了他之前那个工作。

“我还以为你根本没有听进去。”Chris说，“你很快就睡着了，我以为你只是想找个最能催眠的声音。”

“是那样没错，”Solo说，冲他眨了眨眼，“但我也很擅长同时处理多项任务。”

这就是Solo说过的那种妥协，Chris意识到，努力去了解对方的工作和其他重要的事，参与到彼此的生活中，一起做一些普通的小事。

于是当下次同样的情况出现时，Chris便非常自然地抓住机会投桃报李了。虽然严格来说，是机会自己找上了他们。

那只是又一次Solo过来找他，他们在Solo通常会下榻的酒店附近用午餐，当一个温婉的女人声音略带惊喜地从他身后发出时，Solo正锲而不舍地想说服他试一口自己的菜。

Chris转过头，躲开他伸过来的叉子，对上了一张亲切微笑的面孔，是那位喜欢做珠串手工的Rice夫人，“布尔先生，我没想到会在这里遇见你。Frank昨天还提起你下次什么时候会再过来农场呢。”

Chris不得不起身和她寒暄了几句，和她同行的老妇人目光锐利地打量着他们。她们很快就走了。Chris还能听见Rice夫人边走边向她的朋友轻声细语地解释着Chris是什么人。

Chris重新落座，发现Solo笑眯眯地托着腮看他，Chris不知道他想什么。

他们打算结账离开时，那个老妇人又去而复返了，“布尔先生，我想请你来为我和我丈夫工作。”她开口说，目光灼灼地看着Chris，“我们的农场就在Rice家边上。”

“抱歉，”Chris说，“但我不在办公室外谈工作。”

“我恐怕我丈夫没办法亲自去你的办公室，”她说，“他现在没法离开医院，昨天还上了呼吸机，医生说最乐观的估计他熬不过下半年了。这事需要在他彻底丧失意识前完成，我不想等他死了身后还有不清不楚的地方。”

一阵沉寂。Chris不知该怎么接话。

“我很遗憾，但——”

“不必遗憾，他已经八十岁了，这辈子想做的该做的事也都做完了。”老妇人说：“我来找你，是因为Dolores告诉我你是个心地很好的年轻人，能够信任你，当然，还很专业。我不想要那些眼里只有生意的人在我家里东翻西翻。”她看了一眼Solo，“如果你朋友愿意，也可以一起来——你是从事什么工作，先生？也是会计？”

Solo答：“不，我只是一个艺术品顾问，我评估鉴定各种艺术品和古董。”

老妇人眉毛很滑稽地一挑。

“那你就要有得忙了。我们的阁楼就是一堆几十年的垃圾大集合。祝你好运吧。”

她用五分钟快速说明了情况，原来这位Jackson夫人和她丈夫经营管理着一个一千亩的农场，她的两个子女都已经成家。她丈夫同时还是一名业余画家兼收藏家，半年前因过度操劳中风入院。她需要他们做的工作就是清点这么多年来他们所有的资产。

她就这么强硬地自说自话决定好了，留给他们一个联系方式，便扬长而去，余下他们俩面面相觑。

“这是否代表我们要一起工作了？”Solo啼笑皆非地说。

他们在第二天便去了Jackson家的农场。Jackson夫人在大门处迎接他们，带着他们走上楼。“我把所有那些文件都放在工作室里了。”她一边推开门一边说，“还有我们之前一些乱七八糟的投资，也都在那里，还需要什么就告诉我。”

Chris点头，他走进去，环顾一周，将外套挂在一边，挽起袖子着手清点那些文件。他过了一会才意识到Solo并没有立即走开，而是站在门口盯着他看。Chris有点迷惑，Solo只是咧嘴一笑。

Jackson夫人咳嗽一声，她带Solo朝阁楼走去。Chris能听见她对着Solo又重复了一遍需要什么就去找她的话，就丢下他们去忙自己的事去了。

一个小时后，她又回来了，带着刚弄好的柠檬水和点心，把托盘放在一边的茶几上。“你介意去叫一声你的朋友吗，”她说，“我厨房的炉子上还在煮着东西。”

Chris表示没关系。他带着托盘走向阁楼，推门前先敲了敲，Solo的声音传出来：“请进。”他看见是Chris，眼睛微微弯起，“是你啊。”

“如何？”Chris说，他也看清了这个阁楼四下散乱的物件，Solo外套丢在一边，袖子卷到手肘处，领带也半散开，看来颇花了不少力气。果然Solo闻言便摇头笑了。

“差不多和我想的一样，”他对Chris解释道，“绝大多数业余收藏家的藏品都是毫无价值的赝品和仿制品。虽然总会有类似的传说，某人慧眼识珠，在一堆地摊货色里发掘出一幅天才手笔。但大多数情况下，地摊上确实都是破烂货。”

“至于Jackson先生这么多年的画作，”Solo含蓄地停顿了一下，“就我刚刚看到的那些，我只能说，Jackson先生是一个很有热情的画家，他的画，唔，颜色非常鲜艳。”

Chris没忍住，嘴角抽搐了一下。Solo佯怒地瞪他一眼，“就算你拿着枪逼我我也说不出更多夸赞的话了，我是有专业底线的。”

他去洗了手，回来坐到Chris身边。他们不约而同地沉默下来。不管Jackson先生是不是个糟糕的画家和收藏家，Jackson夫人烤的饼干还是颇为美味的。Chris握着杯子，杯壁外凝结了一层冰冷的水汽，让他的手心也凉丝丝。

Solo用肩膀轻轻地撞了他一下，

“以防万一你误会，我得说一声，我没在抱怨，我喜欢和你一起工作。”

“我知道。”Chris答。

Solo又撞了他一下，这次靠着他没移开。


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson夫人并无意捍卫她丈夫那些画作的艺术价值。但既然提到了，她确实记得他之前花了很多时间在地下室里神神秘秘地弄出了好些动静，恐怕到时候她也得把那些一起处理掉。

Solo没有抱多大希望，只是出于礼貌表示自己不介意也下去看看。他从地下室回来，找到工作室门外，叫了Chris一声。

“我需要你过来帮我一个忙。”

Chris跟着他下去地下室，Solo朝他示意靠着墙边放着的一幅蒙着白布的画板，Chris不解其意，伸手将白布拉下，看清内容也愣住了。

“显然我错了。”Solo说，“Jackson先生并不是只偏爱鲜艳色彩，他确实有些相当特别的作品。”

不同于阁楼里那些规矩乏味的风景画，Jackson先生地下室里收藏的画作是一系列肖像画和裸体画，基本上都是同一个模特。最新一幅没完成的作品还靠在墙边，也是同一个女子，她侧身斜躺在画面中，坦然地展示她年轻而肉感的躯体。

“我们要告诉她，还是假装不知道？”

“为什么我们需要假装不知道？”

Solo委婉地说，“我觉得Jackson夫人应该不会很想知道她八十岁的丈夫是因为这个原因才过度操劳中风入院。换了我妈妈就肯定不想知道。”

“她不是你的母亲，她是我们的客户。”Chris说，“我们没有权利替她决定该知道什么。”

Jackson夫人的反应比他们预期中要更淡然，她看了那些画并没说什么，出去一会才走回来，拿了一张小照给他们看，照片中的女子和画中人有相似的眉目。

“也许现在看不出来了，但我在五十年前确实是长这样的。”她说，又瞅了瞅那幅画中的女子，“虽然我不记得我有过这么漂亮的脚踝线条。就算我还在当姑娘那时候，我妈也总是说我的小腿粗壮得跟大象似的。”

她再度仔细端详画中的女子，慢吞吞地在围裙上擦了擦手，又望了望他们，“我需要过去一趟医院，能请你们两位先生明天再回来吗？”

他们的车驶出了农场，Chris才说，“我不明白。他从没告诉她。为什么他要那么做？”

“人们会出于各种原因去做一些事。也许他不说，只是因为个性腼腆，又或者是其他更私人的原因。”Solo说。

Chris从后视镜里看他，Solo轻笑。“有人可能会觉得把自己的爱人以二十岁最完美的模样永远留在画布上是件很浪漫的事，但也有人就是接受不了。哪怕是共同生活五十年的伴侣，还是会有一些无法坦诚沟通的事。也许Jackson夫人过去从来都没鼓励过她丈夫的创作，她看起来是那种更注重实际的人，所以他才不愿意说出来。”

他补充道：“我还是不能违心地说Jackson先生是个好画家，但我能看出他投注在画里的感情。那些画完成度都很高。至少Jackson夫人现在发现了也没觉得被冒犯。”

Chris张了张嘴，想说什么又吞了回去。

那天晚上他莫名其妙地失眠了。Solo留在他的房子里过夜，在床的另一边均匀平缓地呼吸着，黑色卷发凌乱柔软地散在枕头上。Chris看着Solo隐没在在黑暗中的轮廓，他忽然意识到，Solo有着一张通常会被定义为非常好看的面孔，哪怕是惊鸿一瞥间，绝大多数人都会毫无疑问地被他吸引。为什么Chris从没发现呢？

“如果我现在问你不睡觉在想什么，我会得到和上次一样吓人的答案吗？”Solo开口道，依旧闭着眼。

“我在想，五十年后你会是什么样子。”Chris悄声坦白。

Solo睁眼看他，眼眸中反射出一分微光，“这个嘛，我猜应该会是个肌肉松弛、齿牙动摇、完全让人提不起性趣的老头子。”

“你会让自己变成那样吗？”Chris问。

“那由不得我，那是生命的自然过程，人们会老，肌肉会流失，头发越来越少，然后变成皱巴巴的一团老东西，连呼吸都带着衰老和死亡的气息。”他坦然说道，望着Chris：“你还在想白天的事？”

Chris抬手抚上他一侧面颊，手指跟着他面部的起伏走去。Solo眼眸半阖，似笑非笑地看着他。他的皮肤的触感很温暖，还有一种奇特的亲密感。在夜晚的阴影中，他看起来和白天有点不同，更暧昧不清，却又暴露出了更多东西：白天小心翼翼地躲在那层光鲜夺目的外表之后那个危险的野兽，此刻正在黑暗中徘徊，探头探脑。Chris想要碰碰它。

“你是在触碰我啊。”Solo忍俊不禁。他抓住Chris渴望地附在他脸上的手，“要是你想要更深入些，你得把手先放到别的地方去才行，亲爱的。”他暧昧地说。

Chris把拇指按在他颧骨上滑过去，Solo依然含笑看着他。“我喜欢你现在的样子。”他低声说。

Solo闻言从鼻子里轻笑一声，像被他逗乐了。“谢谢，我也喜欢我现在的样子，特别是一想到要和五十年后的自己比较就更爱不释手了。”

“我也很想看你到了那个时候会是什么样子。我想象不出来，”Chris承认，“那一定会让人……”

“惊吓？”

“——期待，”Chris说，“像一个未知数，一个谜题。”一副等待人去完成的拼图。

Solo噗嗤笑了，他掀开被子，把Chris裹进去。Chris反过来用自己包裹住他，他们贴在一起，毫无疑问都半勃了，Chris大概在他们开始交谈时就已经有点硬了。但他还不想那么快动作，Solo显然也和他想的一样。他继续摸着Chris的头发，Chris把嘴唇贴在他锁骨的凹陷处，Solo闻起来也是和他一样的气息，这一刻是如此令人心满意足。

Chris一直很难理解其他人的感觉。为什么他们总是很容易被冒犯，为什么他们总有那么多微妙的感情表达和需求。如果能把爱分解为一行行代码，或一串串数据，Chris就可以把它层层拆分，弄清楚其依赖运行的逻辑和规则。但他已经明白，那不是爱起作用的方式。

时至今日，爱对Chris依然是一个谜，就连Solo本人，也是一个活生生的谜：为什么他会爱Chris，为什么他会选择Chris而不是其他的别人……这一切都没法解释，也没有所谓合理的逻辑，就像一个你从未期待过会发生的奇迹，它只是在你最为意料不到的时刻，就那么发生了。

但如果他被允许，Chris想要看见这个谜的全貌，他不在乎时间、地点，或其他具体的情境，哪怕是花上五十年住在一个偏僻的小农场里，把自己所有的秘密都锁在地下室里从此不见天日，对他来说也完全可以接受。

“我想看见你老了的样子。”他呢喃道，几乎想都没想，一股突然的冲动令他抬头看向对方，“我们可以做到那样吗？”

哪怕Chris正在对他提出一个很可能会吓到很多人的要求，Solo看起来还是那么淡定自若，“嗯，首先，我想我们得先一起努力活到那么老，然后再谈别的，”他还是忍不住笑了，“你知道最神奇的是什么吗：每次，我都会发现，我居然才是我们两个人里比较注重实际的那个人，而你就只是——”

“我做计划。”Chris说：“你说过我们该讨论一下未来的计划。”

“讨论我们在未来一年内该怎么缩短彼此之间的物理距离，不再每次见面都要跨越几个城市，该由谁搬到谁那边去，具体又该怎么安排，那是一个计划，”Solo揪住他耳朵轻轻拉扯了一把，眼中带着闪亮的笑意，“问我我们能不能做到五十年后还在一起，那才不是计划。”

如果不是，那又是什么呢？Chris想。他低头吻在他眉毛上，然后是颧骨，将吻覆盖到所有他已经用手浏览过一遍的地方。Solo懒洋洋地躺着不动，Chris最终吻上那双嘴唇，与他唇舌交缠。Solo手指在他的颈后收紧，在Chris覆盖在他身上，将髋部相抵着朝他施压时发出愉悦的呻吟。

他们花了点时间才能重新恢复到足以再次展开交流时，Solo说：“我现在能想象得到你老了是什么样子了，更加顽固，固执己见，一意孤行起来能把人气死。”他的手指依旧温柔地梳过Chris发间。

“我会搬到你那边，最快下个月就可以办到。”Chris说，“这样更方便，因为你会想要离你父母更近一些，你和他们一直很亲近，我却没有任何地理位置上的偏好。”

Solo一时没能出声。“我本来计划是花上至少半年才能说服你这么做。”他过了一会才说，“有那么多需要考虑的细节：你可能会不喜欢那边的生活方式，可能存在风险，还有……”

他切断话音，突兀地笑起来。Chris差点就要担心了。Solo猛地把他拽过去，几近凶狠地咬上他的嘴唇，那一丝微不足道的思虑就从Chris脑子里飞走了。

“好。”Solo抵着他的嘴唇说，断断续续地吻着他，索求着他，那股迅猛升起的欲求让Chris也喘不过气来，“我同意。”

……

总而言之，Chris觉得，谈恋爱真的太简单了。

End


End file.
